An Escape
by myBlueprints
Summary: AU fic, where Abbie and Ichabod suffer the same thing and seek an escape from reality in each other over the course of a weekend. When the weekend ends, the pretence ends and they return to the ruins that are their love lives. Was that weekend really only an escape for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

**Friday: 10 a.m. (ish)**

She's sitting in the hotel lobby, going through her phone, waiting for her taxi to arrive. For the fifth time in as much time, she wonders why on earth she didn't drive down here; all the dependency she has on taxis will drive her mad. It's bad enough that she just finished cancelling the weekend reservation she had, she doesn't want to hang around the place any more than she has to; it'll only remind her of the broken future that now awaits her.

'Excuse me Miss?'

She looks up from her cell phone, not in the least surprised to find that the owner of the smoothly controlled voice, is a handsome man. His face is covered in facial hair and brown slightly curly waves curtain his face in an elegant way. It's no wonder her breath catches in her throat, she hasn't been impressed by someone at first sight since forever.

'May I help you?'

He takes a light breath before answering, keeping his hands safely behind his back in a proper manner, 'I was wondering...forgive me, this is extremely forward...'

'I'm sorry,' she stows her phone in her jacket pocket, her patience starting to thin, 'is there something you want?'

He takes a seat beside her, making sure to face her directly so that their eyes are making contact, 'As a matter of fact, yes, there is. I have seen countless beautiful women today alone, but your beauty is such as I have never seen in my entire life. And as it is, I have a couple's reservation for the entire weekend. Unfortunately, I find myself with no partner...and so, as I said, this is extremely forward, but I would dare ask that you, beautiful Miss spend this weekend with me. That's of course, assuming that you have no urgent matter to attend to this weekend, and you have a little time for indulgence.'

He doesn't sound drunk (far from it), he doesn't look like a psychopath (but that's not fair anyway, because in her line of work she's seen that psychopaths can range from baby-faced to stony-faced people), and he definitely doesn't look like the type of person who does things impulsively. But then again, he just asked her to spend the weekend with him...

'It's that, I saw you,' he starts explaining when she doesn't give him an answer, 'and I couldn't help wanting to spend my weekend with you. While I do realise that this must be the strangest thing to happen to you, I simply had to ask you, I couldn't let it pass. What do you say Miss?'

She knows she should be stupefied, insulted even, but really, she isn't either of those of things. 'My name's Abbie,' she holds out her hand for him. Before he takes her hand, he produces a smile.

'Ichabod Crane,' he tells her, still holding onto her hand.

Her life just shattered about two hours ago, and she didn't plan anything other than returning home to Sleepy Hollow. But, she has the whole weekend off and there's nothing waiting for her in Sleepy Hollow just yet; besides, spending a weekend with a complete stranger could possibly be the best way to keep her from thinking about the future she will never have.

'I just cancelled my reservation,' she tells him. She got the part where he said he has a couple's reservation, but she highly doubts that he means he will pay for her accommodation as well.

He gives her a gentle smile, one that says to her that she can trust him somehow, 'Did you not hear me my dear? I said I have a couple's reservation.'

'I got that part,' she laughs a little, 'I just meant that I'm not paying for a room just to spend a weekend with you. A random person that I know nothing about, except that you think I'm beautiful.'

'I have never done this,' he says to her, his eyes pleading with her to believe him, 'so please know that I'm not one who does this on occasion. However, when I invited you, I meant you assume the role of the partner I don't have.'

Abbie is marvelled at his daring nature, it's impressive. Strangely, she believes him, that he's not the type to have one night-stands and pick up girls where he can, he looks much too classy for that. Something in his voice, in his way of asking makes her think that he's not asking to just sleep with her. Whatever his deal is, she's not going to ask either, she has her own deal. She's not interested in why he reserved a couple's weekend with no partner or what happened to his partner if he did have one, and she's definitely not interested in knowing his reason for asking her to spend the weekend with him. She has her own reasons for agreeing to stay with him; she's not going to ruin her would've-been-perfect weekend and newly-replaced-by-another with the reality that is her life.

'I could book you a separate room if you would prefer,' he offers probably thinking that she doesn't want to share his room. Or that she needs more reason to be convinced.

'You don't have to do that,' she says, 'we can stay in your room, I don't mind.' Usually, she didn't do impulsively spontaneous things like accept weekend invitations of handsome British guys, let alone accept to sleep in the same room as them. But usually, her boyfriend of five years didn't dump her on the much-talked-about-for-months weekend she thought he was going to propose. All the reason to do something completely random is in her corner, there are no borders caging her in a box. If the weekend goes wrong, and Ichabod turns out to be a jerk, it still wouldn't match Luke's uncalled-for cold-hearted dumping.

'Excellent,' he stands, pulling her up by the hand he never let go of, 'Shall we?'

Abbie nods, allowing her hand to remain in his, amazingly, it doesn't feel the least awkward having her hand in his, 'My luggage is over there,' she points over to where her suitcase is, 'I was waiting for a taxi.'

'I shall ask the bellboy to bring them up to our room.'

What wonder is it that he can easily fit her into his life as if she's been part of it all along? It's quite something to have a total stranger include her in his plans but in a way that suggests they've known each other a while. Ichabod releases her hand, which to her mild surprise is something she doesn't like; it felt comfortable having her hand in his.

'Would you excuse me while I find the bellboy? I will be with you shortly.' As she watches him walk away from her, she wonders what she's gotten herself into. When did she become an irresponsible person who did rash things without consulting her level head? All doubting and second thoughts disappear from her when in the middle of his way, he turns around and shines a wonderfully pleased smile her way. What the heck, she shrugs inwardly, she'll have enough time in the weekend to find out what she's gotten herself into. All she wants is a chance to spend the weekend away without worrying a single bit about her would've been life. What she knows is that, if she goes back to Sleepy Hollow, Luke will be there, and she'll have to face him; her broken heart doesn't have to strength to talk to him.

Ichabod returns to her, silently asking for her to take his hand once again, 'He will follow us with your luggage. Shall we then Abbie?' A small smile and a nod are her answers for him.

**11 a.m.**

Abbie has finally let it sink that they're staying in the penthouse suite, and it's ridiculously gorgeous, perfectly decorated for a couple in love. After they have unpacked and have chosen who will sleep on which side of the bed, Ichabod suggests a tour around the small plaza before the hotel. She assumes he's from the area, but doesn't tell him that she's from Sleepy Hollow, she isn't going to bring too much of her personal life into any of the conversations they have. What they're doing is having a (hopefully non-sexual) weekend fling that will lead nowhere, one that will end as soon as the weekend has ended, and she's climbing her bus back to Sleepy Hollow.

**Around 15.30 p.m.**

They've missed lunch, because the plaza is not as small as it appears. Abbie hasn't had a decent day of eye-shopping in the longest time, what with all her policing duties and her time with Luke, she never got the time. With Ichabod, even window shopping is fun. He's bought her a pair of socks, apparently because it seemed to him that they would look good on her. Abbie doesn't remember a time when she enjoyed browsing with someone so much. Once they return to the hotel, they are called out for some couple thing that will begin in ten minutes.

**20:45 p.m.**

The entire day has been eventful, Ichabod makes a good companion. He's just the right amount of fun, and he doesn't press her for information when she suddenly stops talking. They've completed their scheduled couple duties for the day, much to Abbie's relief. She enjoyed everything they did, she enjoyed his presence, for the most part, she was glad that he kept her thoughts from Luke and the mess he has created for her.

'I would like to take a shower now,' Ichabod tells her, sitting on the bed to remove his shoes, 'But of course you get first option seeing as you are the lady.' Abbie shrugs, telling him that it's fine, he can shower first, she doesn't mind if he goes first. A little later, some few minutes after he's closed the bathroom door behind him, Abbie opens it (her bag of sleeping clothes and lotions in her hand), slipping inside the big bathroom. Her plan all along, had been to take a bath at the same time he is taking a shower. For some reason, she didn't like the idea of him being in the bedroom (and listening) while she took her shower.

Ichabod pokes slides the glass door open, poking his head out, 'Abbie?'

'Ignore me,' she moves out of his sight to the bathtub, beginning to fill it with water, 'I'm just taking a bath. I figured why wait right?'

**30 minutes later.**

He's in bed, flicking through the channels on the television when she emerges from the bathroom. Without asking for his permission, she turns the light off, then goes to join him in bed.

'What are you looking to watch?' she asks, holding out her hand for the remote. He hands it to her. 'Anything that will help me sleep.'

'I know the perfect thing.' The perfect thing she means is her favourite Brazilian soap opera. It's more amazing watching it with him, because he asks with interest who each person is and how they are connected to the next person. When his questions are no more, she knows he's fallen asleep even before the middle of the soap opera. As far as first days with random strangers go, she's had a pretty good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

**Saturday 23:17 p.m. (precisely)**

He's drawing back from her face, removing his weight from atop her as well. As much as he prefers to continue kissing her until he can't breathe anymore, he knows it's only a matter of time before their clothes are off their bodies and they are being physical. At this point, he doesn't mind at all getting physical with her. The problem is, he doesn't have any sort of protection on or with him at all, neither is he in the mood to run around the hotel asking for condoms. When he made his reservation for the weekend, he had no intention of bringing condoms along. He'd planned for it to be the weekend that changed his life for the best.

Abbie makes a face at him without saying a word. He understands that she wants to know why he's stopped the kissing. Against his will and plan, he's come to learn quite a bit about her in the past day, including what her facial expressions mean. Her face is beautifully expressive, always letting him know beforehand what's going on in her head, before she says it (or doesn't say it). It's taught him to pay close attention to her.

'I have no protection,' he admits without shame.

'Is that all?' she tilts her head to the side. He can't read what she means by that, it's extremely hard to so do when her eyes are half closed, not open enough for him to search them for her meaning.

'You must understand,' Ichabod replies, 'I didn't plan for us to even get to this stage...I will not lie to you and say I'm not tempted to go beyond, but I have no form of protection.'

Asking her to spend the weekend with him, had and has nothing to do with her or her beauty. He didn't really ask her because she is a beautiful woman (although that did play some small part), but rather for his personal reasons. He asked her for himself, for an escape from his actual life. When he arrived in the hotel lobby in the morning yesterday, his plan had been to check out and cancel the rest of the reservation. But then, his eyes fell on her, and he thought of an idea. His heart was broken a thousand ways, and there was no way of getting over what happened, yet when he saw Abbie, he thought she would be the perfect distraction away from his misery. He thought that if he could keep company with a random unknown (incredibly beautiful as well) woman for the weekend he'd booked for himself and Katrina, without commitment and expectance of any sort, he wouldn't feel ready to die every second of everyday, if only for a weekend.

'Do you have an illness or something?' Abbie rubs her forehead with her small hand.

'No,' is his answer, briefly wondering if she will believe him. Were he in her stead, he wouldn't take his word for it.

'Neither do I.'

For a moment, he has no idea what to say. She's surprised him as much as she's suddenly ignited a strangely dim fire inside him. Although she's agreed to spending the weekend with him –a complete stranger who she has no interest in-, he doesn't believe for one second that she's a woman who does things in the spur of the moment. He knows nothing about her at all, except that he can't accept that she's reckless, she appears much too responsible for reckless behaviour. And yet, here she is, staring back at him, hinting that she doesn't care if they have unprotected sex. It's for that reason that he's suddenly developed an odd fire he can't name. He can't decide if he expected more or less from her anymore, everything is somehow different now.

'Is it wise? There is such a thing as pregnancy.' He's said it in an even tone, very pleased with himself for not allowing his emotions to creep into his words. The subject of pregnancy is a raw one for him.

'Condoms aren't the only contraceptives there are Crane,' she says. Since this morning, she's decided to call him by his surname instead of his first name, she told him it would sound funny if she actually said his name. He doesn't mind one bit what she calls him, she's not to stay in his life anyway, besides, 'Crane' sounds good coming from her, almost like his first name to be honest.

From experience, which he will not mention to her, he knows no contraceptive is securely safe, she can easily fall pregnant the same way she might not. He chooses to tell her that, 'I would rather not take the chance.'

'Look,' Abbie starts shifting away from him, 'I'm not desperate or anything, so if you don't want to, I don't care. We can do something else.' Her words would've otherwise sounded harsh did he not know that she's not being harsh at all, or mean for being rejected in a manner. He thinks about it, firstly, he doesn't doubt any word she's said, not about being sexually safe or about not being desperate; secondly, he just knows (somehow he knows) she's not looking for mere pleasure as it is for another reason she hasn't disclosed to him. He gets the feeling that she is in more or less the same situation he is in. There's a certain air around her that tells him she's not the average woman on the lookout for fun, something terrible must've happened to her, the way it happened to him. In the end, he thinks he has nothing to lose, he certainly isn't only seeking for pleasure either, as he is wanting live a complete different life that isn't his real one. His plan is to dedicate the entire weekend to falsehood, he'll live it as though it were true of course.

'No,' he says apologetically, 'it's not that...I simply do not wish for us to conceive a child.'

'I don't want a baby either. I wouldn't lie to you, whatever you know about me, know that.' Surprising to him, he has time to marvel at his internal reaction to her words. He's never been a particularly trusting person, yet, he can't find a reason to distrust Abbie, it makes him just the slightest curious...

'Forgive me.' All of a sudden, he feels the heel for bringing up the topic of pregnancy, she's clearly someone who knows what she's doing, whose actions aren't determined by the here and now.

Of all the things in the world, he didn't expect that she would scoot into him suddenly and smile lovingly –he will swear on the grave of his beloved grandmother that it's a loving smile, it's too pure to not be loving.

'It's okay,' she says to him, 'I understand.'

Instead of leaning to him to resume kissing, which he by now is willing to start again, she slides her back against the headboard, halting when she's in part sitting up, part lying, not separating from the contact of his body though.

'Do you want children?' At her question, he feels a stab that he is so desperately trying to drown out with the weekend. He doesn't want to talk about children, because then he would have to remember that the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with, lied with no shame to his face for the past three months. He'd be forced to feel the pain he doesn't want to feel.

'Forgive me,' he moves away from her, 'I don't wish to touch that subject. Ever.'

'Sorry,' Abbie apologises in a small voice. From her small voice, he can tell that he didn't say his previous words nicely. It wasn't his intention to sound so rude.

'No. I apologise Abbie. I didn't mean to speak that way to you.' His apology is also for moving away from her, she's not the one deserving of cold treatment from him, she's not Katrina.

'Crane be honest with me...something's happened to you hasn't it?' He figures if he doesn't answer her, she will know the answer to her question.

'Something's happened to me too. I kind of know that someone like you wouldn't just do this,' she uses her index finger to gesture between them, 'I know the weekend's almost over, but let's agree on the things we shouldn't bring up...I'll start. Boyfriends and girlfriends.'

A tiny smile is forced from him by her suggestion, it proves his suspicions about her aren't wrong. 'That about sums up everything for me. If we keep clear of those, nothing can ruin this weekend.'

As a person who's considering a proposition, Abbie nods carefully, 'So basically we pretend that we're a real couple in love for the rest of the weekend then? Is that what you wanted when you asked me to stay with you?'

'Not entirely, but I did...do want to escape the truth that is my life. So in actual fact, you are right...'

'Fine,' she flashes a smile up at him, 'Let's use tonight and tomorrow to live like we're dying...I mean that in a good way by the way, not in a crazy let's-go-sky-diving way.' Returning her smile, he holds out his hand to her, 'I'm agreeable with those terms. Shall we seal-?'

'Sealed,' she grasps his hand, 'Contract expires when the weekend ends,' she adds in what he thinks is an imitation of the voice that does infomercials on television. He's spent all day with her, doing things that he really enjoyed. He learned a few things about her without meaning to and has even picked out what he best likes about her, which is why her comment about the contract expiring downs his spirit just a little. He barely registers that he's fallen in spirit, only agreeing with her unspoken request to not talk about what happens after the weekend over. He, for one, doesn't want to get into it. The weekend is meant to be his Utopia, free from the negativity that is in his life at present, if he starts thinking of Abbie beyond the weekend they are spending together, things could get complicated, and his life is already complicated enough. Although, he appreciates that they are on the same page, that none of them expect more than what can be given by the other, he also highly respects her honesty.

'Should we continue then?' he wants to know. What he's doing is actually suggesting, but he will let her make the choice. It's the earliest he's ever gotten (if they do, that is) intimate with anyone, but he doesn't doubt for a second that it won't be emotional, neither only physical for them both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

**Sunday around 4 a.m. **

Abbie's finally beginning to feel sleepy; that same sleepy part of her wondering why they fell into talking instead of sleeping together. Not that she's complaining about it, not in the least, it's just, had they slept together, they would've been long asleep by now. Her guess is, none of them were willing enough to get to that stage. She knows they'd been willing to go ahead, that was why they fondled and kissed quite some, but when it got to the heavier part, they decided without words to each other that they couldn't continue beyond that. It wasn't that she expected to feel the same things she felt whenever she and Luke were being intimate, it was just something she couldn't name that she felt was missing. Crane did the right things, at the right time, on the right places, and yet she couldn't go through with sleeping with him. Thank goodness for her, he apparently felt the same, saving them both the awkwardness that would've risen from a failed sexual encounter.

'This is not working is it?' he asked as he gently eased from her. She shook her head to agree with him. That's when they started talking. He insisted without using actual words that she remain cuddled against him by wrapping an arm around her. It started with silly questions, and progressed to more serious topics that had much to do with their personal lives, but nothing to do with their love lives. Their love lives, they carefully avoided. Hearing him talk (about anything, because he spoke like a person who had passion for everything that mattered to him), made her the slightest bit curious as to what happened to him, what caused him to act out in the form of a spontaneous weekend relationship. Abbie learned much about him as a person, not enough to say she knows him, but quite a bit, and to be really honest with herself, she liked that bit of him.

Now that she's beginning to fall asleep, she doesn't remember the last time she used up a little of the night and a large part of the early morning talking with someone about things that matter and those that don't. Crane talks, he talks so much more than her that his talking has a talking effect on her that no one's has ever had. She's not sure whether that's a good thing or not. With sleepy eyes, she looks at him, 'I like talking to you, I really do, but I also really want to sleep right now.'

Ichabod smiles at her warmly, 'As you should. I rather think I'm ready for sleep myself.' Was it another life, she thinks she would've been happy with him, he seems to her like the kind of person who would cherish her for eternity. But, it's not another life, she sharply reminds herself, it's pretence.

'Would it be too much a bother if I held you while we slept?' he asks in what she believes is an expectant yet mindful of possible rejection way. It's touching that he asked instead of just doing so without asking, so touching that she feels a part inside melt for him. Surprising to herself, she embraces the new feeling for him.

'You know you didn't have to ask right?'

'I needed to,' he says simply.

**Past 11 a.m.**

She wakes up and finds herself alone in bed. At once she hears the shower running, her question of where he's gone is answered before she wonders it. It takes her three minutes to spring out of bed and make it up, in another two minutes, she's found her bath things and heads to the bathroom. It's a big surprise for her to find him standing by the basin, brushing his teeth in the nude. Quickly, as quickly as he sharply turns to face her at the door, steps out of the bathroom, pulling the door hard with her. Leaning her head and part of her back on the closed door, she takes a few deep breaths. That was sudden, totally unexpected, that's why she's stunned by it. She didn't expect to find him like that. After the failed sexual encounter between the two of them, seeing him naked seems to her like invasion of privacy, which makes her very embarrassed.

A few seconds later (or so it seems to her), the door is opened, causing her to half fall into him. He catches her just in time. Toothpaste foam around his mouth, he sets her straight, telling her that she can enter the bathroom, he doesn't mind sharing the bathroom with her, they've done it before.

Yeah, Abbie thinks, but we haven't actually seen each other naked. 'I thought you were in the shower,' she says, giving her excuse for why she walked in without knocking.

'I thought you were sleeping,' he says. He goes to continue his teeth brushing, both of them neglecting to close the door, seeing no need to.

'I'm sorry though,' Abbie mutters under her breath so that he doesn't hear her. In truth, she's not as sorry as she is embarrassed for them both.

'Should I run your bath?' Not that she can blame him for thinking she wants to take a bath (because she hasn't yet taken a shower in the time he's known her), but she still frowns at him.

'I don't want to bath,' her head shakes, 'I'm taking a shower.' Only slightly and for a second, Ichabod frowns, then raises an eyebrow.

'Ladies first,' he gestures to the shower cubicle. Because she doesn't want to argue about it, and she knows they've missed the first part of the couple's-things-to-do for the morning (meaning she wants to be part of the second part), Abbie unrobes and gets into the shower, sliding the door closed. For the first minute, she only stands under the shower, allowing the water to soak into her skin. When she starts to lather her body with the bar of soap, she feels a pair of hands running up her arms.

'I too need to shower,' his voice reaches her ears. The thing is, Abbie suddenly gets the feeling that he has other plans in mind.

'You couldn't wait until I was done?' Her question doesn't need an answer, in fact, she doesn't even expect an answer.

'Not after I saw how my nudity didn't affect you. A strange feeling like insult arose in me...I must confess, I felt undesirable.' His voice is sleek, almost as though it's flowing in synch with the water. The effect on her is instant. When she walked in on him, the last thing she thought was the built of his body and all the ways she could appreciate it as a woman. Now on the other hand, she wants to find out. One hand turns the water off, while the other places the soap bar back into its holding place. She is definitely going to find out about his body.

**At 11:42 a.m.**

Abbie feels like she's never felt in her life as she exits the shower with him. With Luke, on a regular basis, she had sex. She liked having sex with Luke, it was always great, or sentimental, depending on the circumstances. But, she's never felt with Luke what she felt with Ichabod. What amazes her the most, is that they don't have any kind of feelings for each other, but their sexual encounter said otherwise. If she had to explain it to anyone, she wouldn't know how to start, or which words to use. All she knows is that she's not interested in the hotel's plans for them as a couple, if it means she will melt under Ichabod's touch. That's a feeling she wouldn't trade for the rest of the weekend.

'I don't know if I want to leave our room anymore.' There's no point in pretending she wants to do supervised couple things.

'I'll call for room service,' he says with a knowing smile. Evidently, her feelings are mirrored. She doesn't know if their sleeping together will change their relationship, just that for this day, this weekend, they are pretending to be real. And really, what is a better way to pretend than to get right into character?

'Maybe later,' she begins pulling him down to her by the neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4**

**Monday 6 a.m.**

Whenever he's content, he detects a special fragrance in the air, a mixture of peaches and mown grass. That fragrance is in the air right now. As he wakes up, opening his eyes, he wishes he could relive yesterday. Not only the physical parts (of which there had been plenty), also the little moments that he didn't think he would live. There's so much about her that he'd like to enjoy still; her nature and her shyness. Her shyness especially, because she's not a shy person, but when the right thing is mentioned or done, her shy streak comes out and that's all the cuteness he needs from her. He never expected the weekend to turn out this way. Even as it progressed wonderfully, he didn't imagine he would grow to really enjoy her company or her as a person, so much so that the memory of Katrina rarely came to him if at all during the weekend.

He's a man who's always lived his life according to the plans that he made. For example, next week is his birthday, and he always planned that by the time he turned twenty-eight, he would be well on his way to fatherhood and marriage. He'd been set on following through with his plan too, until he learned the truth, he learned it accidently, but he learned it all the same. Nothing shattered his plans more than the way Katrina didn't react to his discovery. He can still remember the empty look on her face, as though what she did was the same thing as chucking yesterday's newspaper out. He still can't believe she felt no remorse for it, or try to give excuses of why she did what she did. Had she tried to excuse her actions, had he seen the slightest trace of even pain on her face, they might've still been together. To think he'd booked them the couples' weekend so that he could finally propose marriage to her. That to the side though, he's had a wonderful time without her company over the weekend. He used to think he would never be happy if he wasn't with her. The weekend proved him wrong, and even though he's only got a few hours of it left, he plans to enjoy it thoroughly with Abbie. She's still fast asleep when he sits up to look at her, her breathing a beautifully steady rhythm, and he doesn't wish to disturb her, it's just...it's the last minutes they have together before they go their separate ways forever...he can't allow her sleep.

He begins nudging her awake, 'Abbie.'

**10:45 a.m.**

There are less than ten minutes (the five minutes don't count to him) to final checkout.

It might be the knowledge that this is the last they'll see of each other, or it might be that things have changed from his original plan (this part he will not admit to himself for anything), whatever it is, he only knows that he can't get enough of her. Hasn't gotten enough of her is more precise. Not her laugh, not her personality, not her lips, not anything about her. Since he woke her up, he suggested several times that they spend at least a portion of the time they had revelling in each other's bodies, but Abbie turned him down flat. Each suggestion he made was met with a serious-faced no. His guess each time was that she didn't want to complicate things between them on the last day. He couldn't blame her for thinking that way (if she did), because the previous day had been explosive and he felt something shift in their relationship that he quickly ignored for his safety. But even without getting naked and physical with her, he feels he didn't feed himself enough with her. He's taken in (and continues to take in) everything she's willing for him to see and know, and yet, it doesn't satisfy him. In three hours, they've done so much, spoken just as much, but somehow so little. He wants to understand why he's not satisfied, in fact, he wants to know if Abbie has gotten under his skin without his noticing, he just doesn't have the luxury of having all the answers he needs about her. The rules of the weekend have been clear from the start, there was to be no attachment or real feelings, because it was just a farce designed to heal their pain for a little time. The problem is, he doesn't want it to end, no matter how planned out the weekend had been, never mind that she's packing her clothes into her suitcase.

He highly doubts he will get an answer from her, but he takes the chance, deciding to ask her anyway, he will lose nothing for it.

'If you were given the choice, would you extend our time together?' It's a completely personal question, one that he's not even supposed to be thinking, considering the rules. Abbie stops piling her clothes into the suitcase to look at him. She gives him one of her signature looks, clearly communicating that she's not going to answer that question.

'It was a mere inquisition,' he defends himself, actually hiding his disappointment behind his defence.

'Crane, you knew what this was from the beginning,' she says as she continues laying her clothes in the suitcase, 'It's not like we had expectations...we offered distraction to each other and that's it. Don't try and make this into something it will never be.' She's spoken softly, in no angry or annoyed tone, but he very well heard the bitterness in her voice. For a moment, he entertains the thought that she doesn't want the weekend to end just as much as he doesn't, hence the bitterness in her voice. But then he remembers that she, just like him, has a past, a past which caused her to spend the weekend with him. That past could also be the reason for her bitterness, returning to it can't be easy. He knows that to be true for himself.

He watches as she finishes packing, his own suitcase already waiting by the door. Finally, she zips it closed, then excuses herself for the bathroom. He pulls the suitcase off the bed to carry it to the door, but stops mid-way when he notices that the socks he bought her that first day haven't been packed. It hits him hard; she really doesn't want any reminder of the weekend. The proof is before him. He doesn't know how to feel about that. All he knows is that she doesn't want to remember what happened, which is why he pockets the folded socks, to help her never remember their weekend. He honestly has no idea how to feel about her attitude. On the one hand, she's perfectly correct in her actions, but on the other, he expects that she feels at least something, even a little. Their weekend wasn't nothing, not to him anyway. It wasn't something, but it wasn't nothing either.

Abbie comes from the bathroom. 'Ready to go?' Whether he is or not, it won't matter to her either way.

'Just a moment,' he walks past her into the bathroom. He has no reason for going into the bathroom, except to digest what will happen from then on. They never exchanged personal information, not addresses, not occupations or the where they live, not anything that would make them locatable to each other. When they say goodbye now, it'll be forever, never again to find each other. Even if she lives in this city, he doesn't, all the more narrowing their chances of meeting again. He sighs in frustration; what he's doing isn't right, he shouldn't care about meeting her again. It's only that he does care. In the depths of his soul, he knows that he does. Regardless of how much he still loves Katrina (even though they are over), he cares to meet Abbie again. Sternly, he commands himself to go out and face the reality that is his life; the one that he's reluctantly erasing from his mind, and the one that's waiting for him back home. Taking a deep breath, he walks out of the bathroom. He finds the room empty save for his suitcase at the door. Abbie and her suitcase are no longer where he left them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Month 3**

**May 17 (Saturday, 9:27 a.m.)**

It's the best time to do her shopping, any other day simply doesn't work for her. Her job always gets in the way, and when it doesn't, something else always does. Besides, she can't do her shopping another day, her dinner with Luke is tonight. She wants everything to be perfect. With the high hopes she has, she can't accept anything less than perfect for tonight. Since Luke returned a few days ago and explained why he broke up with her, she wouldn't stop being hopeful that they could be what they were before they broke up. The reason he gave her was legit enough, her intuition couldn't find a trace of lie in it.

Exactly three months ago today, she returned from the weekend she and Luke were supposed to spend together, to an empty apartment. They shared that apartment with the idea of buying their own house once they were married. There had been no note of where he'd gone and he wouldn't pick up his phone when she called. Several hours of waiting and a trip to her sister's place later, she learned that he took a job with the FBI. It had always been his dream to be in the FBI. What hurt wasn't that he left (even though his leaving had its own part to play), it was that he left without talking to her about why he broke up with her. He left her with questions that no one could answer. It was then, at her sister's place, that she made the big decision. Jenny had asked her before if she could do it, if she could be responsible for something so important. At the time her sister approached her about it, Abbie didn't feel comfortable with so much responsibility, but after the Luke fiasco, nothing was keeping her from making drastic decisions. She mostly said yes out of anger and hurt, but she lied to her sister that she'd thought about it over the weekend, that it was something she wanted to do. Her reasoning to herself was, she needed to get rid of the life she knew, she had to move on from Luke and for some reason Ichabod Crane (who wouldn't leave her thoughts when she needed him to). She thought after the weekend, it would be easier moving on, only it wasn't. That same night she returned, she cried herself to sleep for the mess her life had suddenly become.

Now she's here, going from aisle to aisle looking for the perfect ingredients for what she hopes will be the perfect dinner. She shouldn't be too excited about the dinner, because it's not exactly a guarantee that they will get back together, but she's wishing it so hard that it's almost a reality in her heart. Luke was her first real boyfriend, the one she fell in love with, any chance she has of reconciling with him, she will take it, no matter what happened in the past. She's not sure how long he'll be in town for, only that he's asked her to dinner –which she turned around and offered to prepare-, surely that is a sign that something will go right. As she goes down the aisle, getting the things she needs, she bumps into someone with her cart. She hadn't been paying attention to anything but her thoughts on Luke. Her head shoots up to apologise to the person she's bumped into.

'Abbie?'

Briefly thinking that he looks better than that weekend, Abbie mentally slaps herself for noticing anything about him. Firstly, he shouldn't be in the supermarket in her little town of Sleepy Hollow, and secondly, he shouldn't be looking so glad to see her. They were never supposed to meet again, especially since she never managed to keep him from her thoughts when it mattered. They were only little thoughts about nothing, thoughts that would do no harm to anyone, but still...they just weren't supposed to ever meet again.

'Uh...' she starts, unsure of how to continue. If she says, 'It's nice to see you again', she'll be lying, and she definitely cannot treat him like a stranger she's never met.

'This is a surprise,' he says, either ignoring her confused-like state or choosing to interpret it as something good on her part.

'What are you doing here?' she manages to ask.

'Uh, well, I...' he hesitates a bit, then changes his tone, 'I'm glad I bumped into you.' He smiles exactly the way she remembers, which makes her groan inside. She doesn't need this, not today, when she has a dinner date with Luke later on. The truth is, in the past months, Ichabod Crane has been as much a part of her thoughts as Luke. She didn't plan for it, it only happened that way. She struggled with herself, constantly rebuking herself for not getting rid of memories that should've meant nothing and should've stayed within the walls of the penthouse suite in the hotel they spent the weekend in. Her stupid spontaneous plan backfired on her, because she never once forgot her time with him, even when at the same time, she stressed how much she loved Luke, no matter how lovely a time she had with a British guy.

She looks for the best way to get herself out of time with him, 'Yeah Crane, um, I'm kind of in the middle of something. I have to go.' As soon as the words leave her mouth, she begins pushing her cart forward, making to get away from him. But one of his hand closes around her forearm, stilling her movements.

'Abbie, please.'

It would be a plea if she didn't know for sure that it's an emotional trick; he wants to talk, even though he shouldn't. She knows he's going to do whatever he needs to do to make it happen. The thing is, she doesn't want to talk to him. He might ask why she left when he was in the bathroom, or she might ask him why he took back the socks he bought her. Their talking will not help her in anyway, in fact, she's a little worried that if they talk, her dinner with Luke will not be perfect. She loves Luke, she wants him back, so she cannot let a weekend fling distract her.

'Look,' she sighs, 'I'm really busy okay? Plus, we're not friends or anything...just...I have to go.' She has several questions for him, does he stay in Sleepy Hollow, or will he be staying for a while, what does he actually want from her...did he track her down or is it just a coincidence that they met? She wants to know all that, but she doesn't ask. Knowing the answers could very well complicate her life, and she's had enough complications already.

He lets go of her forearm, 'Forgive me,' he says quietly, 'Be on your way, I shall not bother you again.' The way he spoke makes her want to give him the chance, even just a little, it's only that she doesn't have the luxury. She leaves him standing like an idiot on the spot.

**19:40 p.m.**

Luke is supposed to be knocking on the door any minute now. She's excited, at the same time nervous and rattled. Meeting Ichabod Crane didn't do her good, it's turned her supposed-to-be-perfect evening into something less than perfect. It's all his fault, how come he was in that particular supermarket at the same time she was? Because the hours that followed, she kept forcing herself to forget his smile, the sort of person she knows him to be –funny in a quiet way, charming and adorably eloquent- and mostly how happy spending time with him made her.

'Forget him Abbie, he was never anything to you,' she tells herself aloud. Only, the back of her mind doesn't quite agree with her, it reminds her how she'd felt her already down spirit drop when she came from the bathroom and the socks were gone. They meant nothing to her, but he did buy them for her, making them rightfully hers, she couldn't get why he took them back from her, much more without her knowledge. It was partly the reason she left when he wasn't looking, the other part was to avoid a real goodbye, because she didn't think she could go through with it.

The doorbell rings while she's still thinking of what she's not supposed. For the hundredth time today, she curses under her breath; she curses him for ruining her plans and she curses herself for letting herself be so affected by someone who means nothing to her. Quickly, she rushes to get the door, she doesn't want to keep Luke waiting.

'Hi,' she greets with a small smile once she's pulled back the door.

'Hi Abbie,' Luke smiles back, 'You look great.' Even if he didn't say it, his eyes roaming up and down her body would give him away. If there was something Luke always liked, it was the way she could pull off any outfit. Apparently, that hasn't changed. Abbie smiles fondly at the memories that flood her mind.

'Come in.' It feels strange telling him to come in when he's always lived there, this place used to be his home too.

**21:23 p.m.**

They've eaten. She's happy, and he looks it too. It's as if nothing is different between them. Except they are broken up. That needs to change.

'So...' she sits next to him on the couch.

'This was nice Abbie,' he says, 'I was scared this would be a little awkward, I mean we used to live here together and I didn't know how it would be...but it was really nice.'

'I enjoyed it too. Reminded me of old times.' All of a sudden, she feels like a schoolgirl sitting next to the crush of her life.

'Abbie listen,' he says, his tone very serious, 'I love you, I've never stopped loving you. I just don't know what to do...I'm with the FBI now, but I don't want to lose you Abbie. I just don't know what to do.' A tiny part of her wants to remind him that he was the one who dumped her, only the greater part wins.

'You don't have to,' she tells him. 'You explained why you left, and I get it. I love you too Luke...the last two months were horrible without you. I always hoped you'd come back and we could move on.'

A relieved sigh comes from Luke at the same time he draws her hands into his, 'I've wanted that too, so much Abbie. I just never thought you would forgive me. That weekend was supposed to be special for us...I shouldn't have done that to you.'

At the mention of 'that weekend', Abbie's mood suddenly changes. That weekend...that weekend was special, she realises. It now makes sense why she could never forget it. She feels a little sick for it, that's not the way it's supposed to be. She loves Luke for goodness' sake, one weekend shouldn't be able to put doubt in her head.

'Abs?'

'I just want to forget that weekend,' she says truthfully. If she does, her life will have no ripples.

'I'm so sorry Abs. You have to know that I am,' his voice is sincere and she doesn't doubt him. The problem is, he's brought it and now she can't help feel different. All that she planned for them to do for the rest of the night, doesn't seem so appealing anymore, in fact, she's not entirely sure she wants him to stay a minute longer. Her head is a mess, her feelings aren't, but her head is, she doesn't know what to do with the revelation she's stumbled on.

'I know you are Luke. I just...that weekend...I should tell you something about that weekend.' Hopefully, in telling the truth, she'll clear her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Month 3 and a day**

**May 18 (Sunday, 11:30 p.m.)**

He honestly doesn't know if he should continue unpacking. He wants to complete the rest of his unpacking, because he's been putting it off since he arrived on Friday. He does want to settle in, but he's having second thoughts. Perhaps he shouldn't have accepted the job after all. When he learned of a vacant post in a little town called Sleepy Hollow at the only community college, he found it the perfect place to start over. He wanted to start over so badly, to move on from the life that was going nowhere in the big city he lived in and especially from the broken love life Katrina left him with. He waited and waited for Katrina to return home, because there was still a chance they could rebuild their relationship, if only she would feel guilt over what she did. He was willing to forgive her. She never came back. In truth, he should've been the one to go after her, seeing as he was the one who ended their relationship, but she'd hurt him too much, he wanted her to be the one who came back apologising for her error. He can still remember vividly the way she stood before him, telling him that having an abortion had been the best thing. She knew he wanted a child more than he wanted anything else, and still she hid her pregnancy from him and had an abortion at two months, which was two months before he discovered the truth accidently. The worst part was that she wasn't in the least bit sorry, she defended herself as though the choice had been hers alone to make. He understood that she had her painting career which was finally getting off the ground, but that was no reason to terminate a pregnancy that wasn't hers alone. It sucked the life right out of him when she refused to apologise for her actions, saying that she did what she thought was right and he should've never found out. He couldn't stand her after that. He got in his car and drove away to the prepared weekend for air. His sole purpose had been to forget what Katrina had done, and he did, for that weekend. But also, the weekend did more than he meant for it. When he returned home, he found that he wanted to live in that weekend with Abbie forever. In the months that followed, he still thought of Abbie, much against his will.

He sighs deeply, running a hand through his unbound hair. Would anything ever go right in his life? He's incredibly wealthy, thanks to the inheritance left to him by him parents and grandparents before them – something he's never much cared for, but all his wealth means nothing if he can't share it with people that he loves. Katrina never cared for his wealth either, she's always been a free-spirited artist who saw things in a different light, which is why he probably fell in love with her, but she'd been willing to share his wealth if it meant being together. Time to time, he indulged in extremely luxurious things for the sake of it, but really, if he were to lose it all in a heartbeat, he wouldn't be bothered. His wealth brought about its own set of problems; everyone who discovered that he was rich came up to him with all sorts of ideas for business ventures, not to mention the shameless ones who downright asked to borrow ridiculous amounts of money...his wealth made him a little suspicious of anyone who got close too him. It has played a huge role in the fact that he doesn't have friends, except for his dear childhood friend Mary. He hopes that in Sleepy Hollow he can start over from that too, perhaps make true friends that would love him with or without his money. There's only one small problem with Sleepy Hollow, he had no idea that Abbie would be here.

Abbie being in Sleepy Hollow makes a difference. How will he start over with an unspecified part of his past around? Despite the last sour memory he had of her, he'd been quite happy to see her yesterday in the supermarket, it was truly a welcome surprise, until she closed herself off to him. He didn't understand why exactly it hurt him to receive such treatment from her until he was back home and had the space to think. One memory that had been a constant in his mind since the weekend with her, was the way she left. He remembered the good parts of their weekend too, but that last memory outshone all the good ones. To him, she rejected him, completely erasing their time together from her mind. He had no right to expect anything from her, the rules of their weekend arrangement had been clear from the start, and yet...he did expect something. There's always been something about Abbie that he could not get out of his system. He loved Katrina and waited for her return, though he couldn't shake Abbie from inside him either. He knew it wasn't love or lust, only that it was something he couldn't name. All he'd thought during those couple of months was that he needed to talk to her, and maybe settle everything once and for all. One thing is for certain, he's not going to search for her –no matter how badly he wants to- she's made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with him. He would be a fool to pursue a dead trail.

**13:13 p.m.**

More than half his belongings still in boxes, he's given up trying to fix his new home, it's not going anywhere. And he's hungry. For now, he'll only pick out the clothes he needs for his first lesson at the college tomorrow. He needs to make a good impression on the students there, if he doesn't, he's afraid his students will hate his subject, making it very likely that they will fail. In all his teaching years, he's never had a single fail, he doesn't plan on having one now. As much as he loves history, he tactfully gets his students to fall in love with it as well, by using the right methods of presenting what they need to know. Apart from the setbacks in his life, teaching history is always something he can count on for happiness, it never fails to change his mood. Just thinking about history now takes his mind away all other thoughts. He wishes he could teach all day, giving valuable knowledge to people with the assurance that what he's teaching will never change. He loves history for the reason that even two million centuries ahead, it will never change; it's a reliable thing, one that will never let him down. Unlike people. People like Katrina specifically. And for some reason, Abbie.

Ichabod swears in frustration, he isn't supposed to be thinking of those two people. The one who destroyed his hope of a decent future and the one who well...he doesn't know what exactly, just that Abbie shouldn't be in his thoughts either. He's often wondered to himself, if Katrina came back to him, would he set Abbie free from his thoughts? Or would he continue to think of her when he got the chance? Since Katrina never came back, he never did find out. Now, however, he's almost certain it will be hard to set her free from his mind without talking to her first. Living in the same town as her has everything to do with that. He only wonders how he'll make it in Sleepy Hollow without looking her up in the local directory.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to get a bit of everyone's backstory out of the way so the real stuff can begin. I'm withholding some information for a reason, but from the next chapter, things will move on to more Abbie and Ichabod together.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Month 4 and a week**

**June 25 (Tuesday, 8:10 a.m.)**

She enters the diner ten minutes after it has opened for three reasons; 1. There are never more than three customers before 9, which always means she can enjoy her morning coffee and scones in perfect peace, 2. She couldn't sleep in anyway and 3. It's the only place that makes pineapple smoothies the way she likes them. Because she's still a police officer, she scans the diner before she makes a proper entry. The usual morning people, Gary from the garage and Susan the bank teller, are in their preferred places, waiting no doubt for their usual orders to arrive. Only Mr. Phillip is missing, but he isn't that consistent, sometimes he's early, others he's late, and some days he doesn't show up at all. Abbie doesn't worry too much about him though, she's a little like him on the days that police work doesn't allow her a decent sit down minute. In the far corner, is someone she can't recognise at first, because he's half buried in a book and the side of his face that she sees is covered with facial hair. She almost looks away when she realises who it is (the hair in ponytail give him away). Her heart almost stops for it. Since about a month ago, when she bumped into him at the supermarket, she didn't see him in town again. Her assumption two weeks later, was that he'd left. That assumption, no matter how relieved she wanted it to make her feel, only made her feel worse. She and Luke never found a solution to their situation; he left and she didn't try to stop him. Assuming he'd left too, didn't serve better for her, if anything (to her mild surprise), she felt more disappointed than she did when Luke left. She had a month, a full month to place herself in order; Was it wise to continue loving Luke if she could help it? Did she want to keep holding onto Luke when their paths were clearly different? Did she deserve better? Her answers for herself were not ones that she expected. First of all, she didn't expect that letting Luke go would be so easy, and for another, she definitely didn't expect that she would think of Ichabod Crane in Luke's place.

No intention of letting him get away again comes to her. She's a little reluctant, because she wasn't very nice with him the previous times she saw him. She walks to his table slowly, taking calming breaths with every step.

'Morning,' she tests for his attention. He looks up slowly from his book. Before he can say anything to her, she continues, 'You look familiar...like someone I treated not so well in the past.' His response is a silent one, possibly meant to make her feel bad for having treated him like she did in the past.

'I just came to apologise,' she lies, 'I wasn't very nice in the past...so, I'm sorry.' Again he says nothing, and she finds herself raking for a reason to stay. It's not that she expects anything from him, it's just that she doesn't want him to hate her.

'And I'd like to buy you coffee if you don't mind. You know, as a way of saying I'm sorry.'

Finally, his face changes, and he speaks, 'Would you like to take a seat?'

'Thanks,' she says as she pulls out a chair. 'Look,' she starts when she's seated, 'I'm really sorry about those times...the truth is, I was confused and I didn't want things to go wrong in my life.'

'I understand,' he nods, then looks at his watch. 'I'm afraid I have to go.'

'Right now?'

'I have a class in twenty minutes,' he explains. Abbie nods in disappointment. She hoped at least that if they shared even a cup of coffee, her conscience would be clear and she would stop thinking about him so much.

'Okay,' she stands up quickly, giving a fake smile, 'I can buy you coffee some other time.'

'How about ten thirty ?' he offers.

'Today?'

'I have only one class to give today. After that, I'm free. I'd like to invite you to lunch or dinner sometime. I'm afraid I'm being very forward, but I must confess that I've been dying to see you since the supermarket.'

'I have all day,' Abbie smiles, 'We can have coffee, lunch and dinner. If that's okay.'

Ichabod extends his hand out to her as he stands up, 'It's perfect.'

**Next update is in March.**

**Sorry for the sucky chapter, but everything was just going wrong today and I couldn't deliver.**


End file.
